Life with the PPGZ
by orange powerpuff girl xox
Summary: This story is getting loads of reviews, chap 26 will be up soon.
1. january 1st 2012

chapter 1

1st of january

This chappie is for Blossom and Brick

Today is the start of a new year and the PPGZ and RRBZ are trying to enjoy their last days of the holiday before school starts, after the kiss at christmas the girls have grown to love the boys just as much as the boys love the girls. Even Buttercup is starting to love Butch. But the problem is none of the girls want to confess.

Blossom was out shopping with Bubbles, They were in a clothes shop called !Clothes 4 Ever! when Bubbles spotted Buttercup in the shop aswell.

"Hey Buttercup what are you doing in _here_" Blossom put an enthasis on here because in this shop there was mostly girly clothes.

"U..I was just um looking is all" she stuttered.

"Ok cool" Bubbles smiled as the three walked out of the shop and guess who they bumped into. the RowdyRuff Boys.

Boomer pulled Bubbles away the same happened with Butch and Buttercup. Brick and Blossom were alone.

"akward huh?" Brick said.

"yep, where are they going" Blossom asked.

"Dunno, but can i ask you something Blossy?" Brick blushed.

"Of course" she answered.

" Will you go on a date with me" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiled and they both walked off together.

AT THE DATE

It was seven oclock and Brick was waiting downstairs while his brothers were giving him dating advice.

Then blossom walked in, his mouth dropped to the floor

"Whoa" all three said together.

After the date.

"AAAAh you should have been there, that was probably the high light of my life" Blossom shreiked to Bubbles.

"The highlight of your life so far" Buttercup said.

"Did he kiss you?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not" Blossom blushed.

"Blossom" Buttercup smirked.

"FINE, he did kiss me, but it was nothing i know it wasnt" she smiled.

"We can talk about this in the morning, good night girls" Buttercup stretched.

"night" Blossom and Bubbles answered.

They settled down in the room they sometimes shared.


	2. january 2nd 2012

chapter 2

january 2nd 2012

Hide and seek

Today The girls are cooking breaksfast for the boys but the boys are still sleeping.

"Ok girls Buttercup You set the table, uh Bubbles you get the plates out and Blossom i mean i'll get the pancakes of the stove" Blossom ordered.

In Butch's room

Butch woke up to hear plates being carted about and someone shouting.

"Oh its just the girls" he said before yawning.

he laid back down and fell asleep straight away.

Back at the kitchen.

"Ok its all set, Bubbles scream for help then we will all hide and they will see the note"

"ok, (cough cough) HEEEEELLLLPPP!" She screamed before They all ran to hide.

All of a sudden Brick came running down the stairs Butch was right behind him but Boomer was so worried he didnt stop, CRASH.

"BOOMER!" Brick and Butch yelled while trying to stand up but Boomer was sitting on top of them both.

"Sorry my bad" He said helping his brothers up.

"Hey, whats this?" Butch held out the letter that said.

Dear Rowdyruffboys

This is a breakfast we all made for you guys we have hidden somewhere seperatly after Breakfast you have to come and find your counterpart.

love Powerpuff girls.

"Oh i see, hide and seek" Boomer smiled.

After breakfast

"Right, you read the letter split up and search for your counterpart" Brick yelled.

Checklist:

Blossom in Bricks wardrobe

Bubbles under Buttercups bed

Buttercup In Butches bed under covers (it was a dare ok).

With the blues

"Oh Bubbles where are you?" Boomer smiled Looking in Buttercups room Being inches away from Buttercups bed.

"Hee hee" Bubbles giggled.

"Found you!" Boomer came under the bed and scared her which made her scream.

"AAAAAAHHH, you scared me Boomer" she laughed Boomer laughed aswell.

With the greens

"I dought she'll be in here" Butch lied spotting Buttercup under the covers.

"GOTCHA" he screamed taking the covers off of her head, she saw he was on top of her and she blushed but unnoticable to Butch.

With the reds

"Blossy Blossy, Where are you my precious?" Brick said that to make her laugh so he could find her.

"hehe hehe" He heard laughter coming from his wardrobe.

"There you are" He laughed Opening the wardrobe to reveal a very warm Blossom.

"Its boiling in here" she laughed while jumping into Bricks arms Because it was a high step out and it took her adges to get in.

In the living room

Brick and Blossom walked in at the same time as Butch and Buttercup.

"That was a great game we should do it again sometime" Bubbles announced.

"Only if we get breakfast aswell" Butch smirked.

Everyone broke into laughter at this.


	3. january 3rd 2012

Chapter 3

Oh No and Oh yes!

"AAAH, why are we so dumb" Blossom shouted.

"We should have done this homework ages ago" Bubbles screamed.

"And schools tomorrow!" Buttercup shouted.

The girls had forgotten to do their School homework (a bit like me) and the boys didnt notice they had it aswell.

"Hey guys could you help us?" Bubbles asked politely.

Boomer was about to say yes when Brick jumped in.

"NO, we have to do ours" he said running to his bag.

" Oh yeah i just remembered we have homework aswell" Boomer shouted

"AAAAHH WE FORGOT TOO!" Butch screamed.

The boys came back and sat next to the girls. (Hense "OH NO" In the title)

HOURS AND I MEAN HOURS LATER

"Well that was interesting" Blossom sighed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Blossoms belt went of, she opened the compact to see Becky the Orange powerpuff that came at christmas and her brother Brandon, the orange rowdy.

"Hey guys" Becky said.

"Heya Becksy wats up?" Boomer said.

" Guess what?" Brandon said.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Professor says we can come stay with you in the lab forever!" Becky screamed, just as all the girls screamed, except buttercup she shouted in a happy way, and the boys cheered. (Hense "OH YES" in the title.

"Hey thats great" Bubbles screeched.

"When are you coming Becksy" Butch asked (yeah they call her Becksy alot)

" In two weeks, see you then" Becky answered. (so on the 17th of January read the chapter).

"BYEEEE!" Everyone shouted.

The screen went blank and they all smiled at eachother.

"That was a great surprise" Buttercup said.

"Yeah My BFF is coming to live here" Butch and Bubbles screached.

You see Butch was BFF'S with brandon and no Brandon is not their bro, and Bubbles has always been BFF'S with Becky, or how she likes to call her Becksy.

Hey guys can i give a few shoutouts

Can i thank ButtercupxButchforever for being a gr8 friend and giving gr8 comments and can i thank ROCuevas for always being there for me and Loves green for commenting in such a kind way

(By da way my ppgz is becky, i made her, she has brown hair and blue eyes)

xxx Orange PowerPuff Girl xox


	4. january 4th 2012

chapter 4

jan 4

AAH school!

With the ppgz

"Girls wakey wakey, its school time" Bubbles tried to sound happy but believe me she WASNT.

Buttercup groaned and Blossom put her pillow over her head.

with the rrbz

"HEY WAKE UP PEOPLE ITS TIME FOR OUR CONSENTRATION CAMP.. UH I MEAN SCHOOL"Brick Yelled.

"SHUTUP BOSSY, SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN CHARGE" Butch Yelled back.

"SHUTUP BOTH OF YOU" Boomer joined in.

Before it got way out of hand Bubbles came in and pushed them all apart.

"The girls are to stuborn to wake up, can you guys help me" she asked nicely.

"Ha, I know how you feel Bubbles, and yes we will help you" Brick said.

"BRICK!" Both Boomer and Butch yelled.

There was literally steam coming out of their ears, not because they have to wake the girls, because Brick said that.

With the Blossom and Buttercup

"Hey Bloss, I dont wanna go to school" Buttercup moaned.

"Me neither, should we hide?" Bloss asked.

"Yeah, but quick i hear the boys and Bubbles coming" she said.

They were about to tip-toe out of the closed door when someone opened it sending Blossom flying into Buttercup.

"OW YOU BA..." Buttercup yelled but Blossom covered her mouth to stop her saying the last word.

"Sorry girls" Brick said non-sympatheticly.

They all got ready for school the school uniforms were:

Black skirts or trousers

Black shoes

White shirt

Black cardigan or jumper

Black and white tie.

Everyone walked out of the lab feeling very sleepy.

(cause they are in Junior school, they will all be in the same class, this is how the seats were put)

teachers desk

Bubbles Boomer Pheobe Marcus

Brick spare spare Buttercup

Kimron Blossom spare Butch

Princess Dexter Dwayne Chelsea.

The ppgz and rrbz were fine with this except 3 people who were

Princess Himeko and Dexter Lab because they were a Lovesick couple

and Chelsea Because she is Princess Himeko's cousin But Chelsea is nothing like Himeko, Chelsea is really kind but no-one talks to her to find out, except Princess.

It was Lunch time and all the girls ran to the Kitchen to eat while the boys were struck chuckling behind them. They all sat down at a table to eat. when they were done their belts went off (yeah the boys had black belts not white).

"But its the end of lunch we have to get back to class" Blossom said.

"Who cares" Brick said.

They all ran to the roof top and transformed

HYPER BLOSSOM

HARD BRICK

ROLLING BUBBLES

SPEEDY BOOMER

POWERED BUTTERCUP

STRONG BUTCH

They flew towards the direction of the villian

"MOJO" They all said and the boys were a bit upset, well Boomer was anyway.

"Your goin down Monkey breath" Buttercup swang her hammer at the foolish Mojo who was robbing a hot dog stand.

after a few minutes of swinging and bashing and yoyoing and bubbling and stuff Mojo was sent into the sky, Twice as hard as normal.

"QUICK LETS GET BACK!" Bubbles said as they all sped of

Later that day

The Bell was about to go for the end of the day when.

"And dont forget your Geography and Physics Homework tomorrow" Ms Keane said.

"Homework? what homework?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah we only Just gave our summer Homework in" Buttercup moaned.

"I think you were ALL at the nurses office, Any way when i went in there to collect you the nurse said no-one has been in at all, so i cant believe im saying this, but, CLEAN UP DUTY TOMORROW, all of you!" she half shouted.

"WHAT!" All six shouted at the same time.

"do you care now Brick?" Blossom whispered in an angry tone.

After school

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE BRUISE ON YOUR ARM BUTTERCUP" Butch shouted.

Buttercup looked down towards her left arm and ignored what she saw.

"Its nothing" she said calmly.

"Yes it is" he shot back.

"IF YOU DONT SHUTUP YOU'LL HAVE ONE RIGHT ON YOUR BUTT SO BAG IT MISTER" She screamed.

"Whatever" Butch grabbed her in a playful way and dragged her to the lab.

When everyone got there they were all so tired they went to bed, they went to bed in seperate rooms not all the girls in one and all the boys in the other like last night.

when they were all settled in their rooms Professor, Ken and Poochie said bluntly

"1" Professor said.

"2" ken said.

"3" Poochie finished.

after he said three they heard a loud shouting coming from every bedroom.

"I HATE SCHOOL"is what they all said and surprisingly all at the same time.

Professor, Ken and Poochie sweat dropped then laughed.

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. january 5th 2012

chapter 5

jan 5

clean up duty

On the way to school today the PPGZ and RRBZ were talking about their friends.

"I have known Becksy for ever well , hehe, it feels that way" Bubbles giggled remembering the times she had with Becky when they were little.

"Did you guys know she had a twin sister called Berlinda, and that she's the Violet powerpuff and guards China" Butch announced.

Everyone gasped except Butch.

"Whoa wait how do you know that?" Brick asked.

"Yeah she didn't even tell me" Bubbles sobbed.

"Cause I kinda like her and i asked her, and she told me she has a cousin called Brendon, but he aint a rowdy" Butch blushed.

Buttercups eyes widened and she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

'what if when Becky comes her and Butch get together, am i gonna like having her around' BC thought as they arrived at the gate surrounding Tokyo Leads, high school.

They walked in and arrived at their classroom. They sat down in their Assigned seats (look at chapter 4 to see the seating arrangement).

Buttercup went off into a daze about Becky and Blossom went into a daze about Lollipops, and as anyone who's met Becky would say she is as sweet as a lollipop.

Bubbles and the boys started talking until they spotted Princess and Chelsea fighting.

"But why are you so mean, Himeko?" Chelsea started crying.

"why do you have to be so much like Dutchess, my own mom and dad would praise you for sending the whole mansion down?" Princess wailed.

Just then Ms Keane walked in and saw them.

"Girls could you sit down please?" She said politely.

"I have an announcement to make, school is out for today because the heaters broke and its freezing, but i would like Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch to stay for clean up duty" she smiled again.

they all let out an annoyed sigh as everyone else scattered home.

Ms Keane left the classroom leaving cleaning supplies in the their for the ruffs and puffs.

Boomer and Bubbles were cleaning the floors and were chittering about how they hated cleaning. Blossom and Brick cleaning the desks and were chatting about how much they hated being super heros eventhough they loved it to hell. and Buttercup and Butch were silently polishing the large windows. Buttercup was worried about Butch and Becky but she forgot about it after a while.

"Hey guys look Princess did an effortless drawing of Chelsea being shot in the head" Brick chuckled while snooping around in peoples stuff.

"Thats horrible doesnt she know that their related?" Bubbles wailed.

Eventually they were all done and were about to go home when the proffessor called on Boomers Compact in his belt.

"Sup Professor" Boomer said.

"Guess what guys" Ken answered.

"what?" Buttercup asked

"Becky and Brandon are too impatient so they are coming in four days in stead of a fortnight(2 weeks)" Poochi said ver excitedly.

'i wish i never asked' BC Thought.

Everyone else cheered and raced home to the Lab cause i mentioned they live there now.

When they got back to the lab they sat on the sofa and watched the news.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh listen guys" Blossom said pointing at the tv.

"Another victory in America as PPGZ and RRBZ Defeat Joke the clown again" the news reporter says showing a video of Becky,Bunny, Bell, Brandon, Blake and Bliss Fighting Sedusa's little sister Joke. (yeah a weird make up creature related to a clown haha weird).

"Aaaw im glad their succeeding like us" Bubbles Giggled. Boomer smiled at her then their eyes locked.

They began moving closer untill. Boomers lips crashed onto Bubbles'. Everyone stared and kept quiet. when they finally pulled away they noticed they were being stared at and felt rather akward.

Soon they all went to bed and slept straight away.


	6. january 6th 2012

chapter 6

Telling the truth

"'yawn' aaah good morning Bubbles" Blossom said awaking from her sleep, Bubbles was reading and Buttercup was asleep like the boys who were in the other room.

"Good morning Blossom I hope you had a piecefull sleep?" Bubbles smiled.

"Yes i did thankyou, hey should we jump on Buttercup?" Bloss asked.

Bubbles giggled as they both walked up to BC. They jumped on top of her which made her scream and wake.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Brick shouted from the doorway standing with Boomer and Butch.

"'giggle' we jumped on 'giggle' Buttercup 'giggle' to wake her'giggle'" Bubbles laughed.

BC was heavy breathing and very shocked.

everyone started laughing.

"Hey guys schools out today cause the heater is still not fixed" Ken shouted from his room.

"YES!" Everyone shouted together.

They got up and dressed and washed and fed and watnot.

BEEP BEEP Butches Compact was beeping, he picked it up as everyone surrounded him.

"Oh hey Becksy" He said calmly.

Buttercup cringed as she saw her friend smile back at him in a loving way. 'no it cant be' She thought.

"Hey Butchie hey guys" Becky said happily.

'i am going to kill her, she called him butchie, grrrr' Buttercup had a mad expression on her face.

"Yo Buttercup you ok" Brandon said appearing on the small screen.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Just called to see if your ok and we cant wait to be with you guys" Becky said still smiling.

" and guess what?" Brandon asked.

"what?" everyone answered joyfully.

"Becksy has got a job at the model studio in Townsville" Brandon shouted happily hugging her.

"Woah thats great" Blossom said.

"Yeah she has got the body for it" Brick said meaningfully.

Blossom punched him on the shoulder playfully but she new it was true.

"Aaww thanks Brick" Becky smiled...still.

'now she's hitting on Brick, idiot' Buttercup thought again.

What BC had forgotten is that Boomers RRB power is Mind reading and everythink she had been saying he had been listening to and it had gone far enough.

"hey Buttercup can i speak to you for a quick sec" Boomer said after Becky and Brandon had said goodbye.

"Whatevs" she said plainly.

He walked her outside into the fresh sunny morning.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

" I think you have forgotten that my RRB power is mind reading" Boomer crossed his arms.

A light shade of red spread across Buttercups face as she grabbed him by the collar.

"You say a word and your dead meat" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh im not going to tell them" He said as BC sighed a sigh of relief.

"you are" he finished.

"Huh, what'dya mean?" she asked confused.

"Tell him tell them all how you feel, but what i know is Butch does like Becky ALOT, so a quick move might be appropriate" he smirked.

Buttercup sighed in defeat as they both walked inside.

"Hey guys i need to talk to you" Buttercup sighed as they all looked to her.

"i am... well... kinda jealous of Butch and Becky" she sighed again.

everyone gasped especially Butch.

"W..W..what, does that mean?" He asked.

" i Know you like Becky and Becky likes you, and i kinda like you aswell" she blushed again.

"Buttercup i did have a crush on you...untill the kiss at christmas" he said.

"why?" she asked.

"it just didnt feel right, i mean i liked it but not that much, but i know who does like you" he smiled.

"Who?" she said a little disapointed.

"Brandon" He smirked.

"R..r..really" she blushed, she had never thought of Bran as more than a friend.

Hours went by and it was time for them all to go to sleep.

"Hey guys we're having a trip to the water park tomorrow" Professor said smiling away.

"Cool" Brick said cause all the others had already gone to bed but im sure they heard.


	7. january 7th 2012

chapter 7

Im sorry,

Hey guys this is Orange powerpuff girl xox, some of you say you dont like it when Butch isnt put with Buttercup, well im really sorry i just wanted to try something new but i hope you like this chapter.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE, GUYS WAKE UP, GUESS WHAT" Bubbles bounced into The ppgz room waking Buttercup and Blossom with a real shock.

"UGH what?" Blossom moaned.

"Becky and Brandon are on their way here NOW!" she screamed.

" W..w..what they werent meant to be here for another 2 days" Buttercup said nervously.

"They couldnt wait and decided to come TODAY!" Boomer said appearing with Butch and Brick.

Everyone went down into the living room of the lab and waited for them to drive here from the airport.

"Guys i am really sorry but can any of you drive?" Professor said nervously.

"Yeah i can, why?" Brick asked getting his keys out of his pocket and waving them around.

"Becky and Brandon are stuck in the air port and dont have transport to here" Professor said.

"im all over it" Brick said grabbing Boomer and wizzing to the air port.

Half an hour later

"We're back" Boomer shouted.

Brick Becky and Brandon followed behind.

Brandon was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. He had Brown messy hair and Crystal lue eyes.

Becky had on a Orange baggy t-shirt and black mini skirt and had Very long Brown hair (longer than Blossoms) and Very deep Crystal blue eyes.

"BECKSY, BRANDON" Everyone shouted.

as soon as they had all hugged and said hello's and that Becky pulled Buttercup out of the door.

"Hey, whats up?" BC asked.

"Me? whats up with you" she said, but not harshly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"well, you love Butch am i right?" Becky asked again.

"Well...yeah...i guess" she blushed. "But he loves you" she frowned.

"But i dont love him" Becky said.

" Yeah yeah dont rub it...WHAT?" she screamed.

"I dont love him, i dont love anyone in that sort of way" Becky's smile turned into a frown.

"So will you talk to me and be my friend again?" her head went down.

"Of course, why?" BC asked.

"Boomer told me everything" she said and giggled abit.

"But its true though, Brandon does have a little crush on you" Becky said giggling even more.

Buttercup smiled and hugged Becky as they both walked inside. once they were inside BC gave Boomer a death glare and then looked away.

'man at leat i have my friend back, but now i wont stop until i get Butch to love me and not Becky' Buttercup smiled a evil smile. Butch noticed this and started to get worried.

Just something short. i hope your all happy now.


	8. january 8th 2012

Chapter 8

jan 8

Ice skating

"Wake up guys" Boomer said slowly shaking Brick.

"Moron, go away" Brick moaned.

"BECKY!" Brandon shouted waking up.

everyone ran to him.

"Whats wrong Brandon"Butch said worried.

"N..n..nothing its just a bad dream thats all" he said really uncomfortably.

"Where is Becky?" Brandon asked.

"In the room next door" Brick answered.

Brandon just sighed in relief.

With the girls.

They were all up and chatting.

"Hey girls what should we do today" Blossom said stretching.

"umm how about the zoo" Bubbles said.

The rest of the girls looked at her as if to say 'really? you that stupid'

"Well everyone loves the zoo" she quickly replied.

" what about ice skating?" Becky asked.

"i think thats a great idea" Blossom said.

"Thats great but still isnt as good as my idea" Bubbles said sarcasticly.

everyone laughed.

15 minutes later

"...so we decided ice skating" Buttercup finished explaining.

"Cool" Brick responded.

"sounds good" Brandon said.

"I..i..ice s..skating?" Butch and Boomer responded.

"Whats wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"I cant well... ice skate" Boomer answered.

"Really, and im guessing you cant either Butch" Becky asked with a sly smirk.

"Well I, its not that, i just cant, No i cant" Butch gave up.

"He he im sure Bubbles and Buttercup will help you" Blossom finished laughing.

Buttercup blushed and looked over to Bubbles who was doing thye same.

AT the ice skating park.

They pulled up in Brick's Black vauxaul and headed into the large skating park.

IT was empty but there was a cute boy at the counter where you get your skates.

"Heya can we have some skates please?" Becky asked the boy.

"How about ill trade you these skates fre if i can get your phone number" he smirked.

"How about no, can we have our shoes NOW" Buttercup shouted getting cross, it was just her and Becky at the else was chatting at the sitting area which had snacks and couches.

"Fine" The boy said, handing them 8 paires of shoes.

"Hey Buttercup, if you want some help trying to win Butch's heart id be glad to help" Becky smiled.

"Thanks Becksy if i need you i'll ask" she smiled back.

Everyone got in their shoes. everyone was wearing normal clothes except from Becky and Bubbles.

Bubbles was wearing a sparkly top saying 'Dreams come true' and a Blue mini skirt with White Leather skates while everyone elses where light blue.

Becky was wearing a Sparkly, Orange mini dress which was flared so it looked like a ballet dress and was also wearing Black SPARKLY skates.

Everyone else was just casual.

They began to skate but Boomer and Butch just stood there on their skates watching everyone with wide eyes.

Becky skated up to them and did a piroette (dunno how to pronounce it) and looked at them.

"You have to get on the ice stupid" She pulled them both out onto the ice and they both fell on top of her. Becky on the bottom, Butch on top of her and Boomer laying across Butch.

"Yo dude that lookes really wrong" Brick chuckled as The other girls and Brandon were in stitches. Buttercup didnt like the fact of Butch being on top of Becky But she trusted her so she let it go THIS TIME.

They all got up and pretended like nothing happened.

a few hours later Brick and Blossom were practically havin a competition when suddenly Bang! Blossom had Lost her balance and fallen over, on top of Brick.

"Sorry" Is all that would come out of her mouth as she stood up. they were about to kiss again when OOMPH! Everyone looked in the direction it came from and saw Boomer laying on the Ice and Butch clinging on the side of the ring like his life depended on it.

Everyone burst out laughing and Brandon looked out from the closest window and saw that it was dark.

"Guys we should go, its getting dark and Professor will be worrying" he said.

there was a moment of silence while they got out of the ring and handed their shoes back, The boy at the counter started staring at Becky's legs (which were fit because she was a model) and Brick noticed.

'crap if i dont react Butch will notice and knock him out' He thought. so he punched him in the face and they all left.

'well someone had to do it' Brick thought feeling proud of himself.


	9. january 9th 2012

chapter 9

jan 9

The ppgz and rrbz were walking to school with 2 new members: Becky and Brandon.

"This is going to be so exciting" Becky said happily.

"Naa you get used to it" Brick explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You get Bored after the first 2 minutes" Boomer declared.

"Gosh no need to scare the girl!" Blossom Said annoyed.

Finally they were at the school gate and Becky fake fainted into Buttercups arms.

"Come on" Butch said running in as the warning bell sounded.

In the class

in class becky sat next to Buttercup and Brandon sat next to Brick.

Then Ms Keane walks in.

"Well i see we have two new students may you introduce yourself?" She said smiling.

Becky and Brandon stood up.

"Im Brandon Oxford" he smiled.

"And im his little sister Becky oxford" she smiled.

"Very nice to meet you" Ms Keane smiled back.

They sat back down and Began their lesson of french.

At lunch

RING RING the lunch bell sounded and everyone ran out of class including the ppgz and rrbz but Becky and Brandon were left behind very confused.

"Hey wait for us" Brandon said leaving his sister and running after them.

"Hey show some respect for your elders" Becky said collecting some things,

just then Brandons head appeared from the door.

"Im older than you" He said strictly

"No your not whoever told you that?" she said crossing her arms.

"Thets see a short girl with brown hair and blue eyes who said 'and im his little sister Becky Oxford' does that ring any bells?" Brandon asked sarasticly.

Becky walked up to him and barged past him.

"Then have respect for your youngers, loser!" she said her voice trailing off as she walked towards the cafeteria. Brandon stood for a minute Dumbfounded but ran after her a while later.

Thx this is gonna be short cause after the next one (jan 10th) i gonna do the WHOLE day of school for them but unfortunatly im going on a school trip for 5 days from next monday to the following friday but dont worry when i come back i'll get busy doing some super gr8 ones. and if your wondering il catch up on the dates after my trip aswell.


	10. january 10th 2012

chapter 10

jan 10

hello (soz couldnt think of a title)

The girls and boys were in school and the bell was about to go for the end of the day when.

"And dont forget your History homework" Ms Keane said.

"HISTORY HOMEWORK?" All the ppgz and rrbz shouted.

"well yes i gave Becky and Brandon theirs yesterday, and you six got yours last week" she said politely.

"Ooops i might have thrown ours away when i was doing that clean up yesterday in the lab" Blossom admitted.

"BLOSSOM!" Everyone shouted.

"Hehe" she said nervously.

RING RING RING RING the end of the day bell was music to their ears.

The ppgz and rrbz ran home and began their history homework that they got from Ms Keane.

"thank god there were spares" Buttercup said nervously writing.

This is how much homework they had to do.

History booklet 1

History booklet 2

Science Mini test

English 750 letter story

and a maths sheet

"wha i cant believe its my second day and ive got to do THIS much homework!" Becky said Rapidly sketching down a Time line for world war 1.

"I mean is ww1 even history?" Boomer said while not stopping writting.

"UM Boomer it was in the past so its History like when Buttercup says to a Villian 'Your history'" Brick reassured him.

" oh ok" Boomer replied.

"Uhhhhh aaahhhhhh oh has anyone got a rubber?" Bubbles asked.

"here" Buttercup threw a rubber at her.

"Thanks ummmmmmm im done" Bubbles smiled.

"what all of it!" Butch asked.

"yep, jealous?" Bubbles giggled.

"No its just your quick" he answered in an angry tone.

"FINISHED!" Blossom and Becky screamed together.

soon enough everyone was finished and they all fell asleep in the same place they did the homework at.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	11. january 11th 2012

chapter 11

jan 11

instead of putting their hole day im gonna do one lesson of theirs.

The ppgz and rrbz were in the middle of walking to school when.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Blossom screamed jumping into Bricks arms.

"Whats wro...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Becky screamed jumping into Brandons arms.

Bubbles just froze while Buttercup rolled her eyes. Becky and Blossom got down

"B...bb..BUG!" Bubbles screamed as Becky and Blossom hugged eachother protectively and went sailing down the road towards the school. screaming their heads off with Bu les nearly in tears.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Buttercup screamed racing after them.

"I dont understand girls" Boomer smiled.

Brandon Butch and Brick nodded dumbly.

They walked on for another few minutes and finally reached the gates where The girls were puffing and panting due to running all the way to school. Without stopping.

"hey girls fancy meeting you here" Butch said sarcasticly.

" whatever" Buttercup said.

the warning bell went off so they headed for their classroom. the halls were crammed with people and the 8 had to cling onto eachother.

They arrived at their classroom and sat in their assigned seats.

"Hello children can we have all your homework on this pile on my desk please" Ms Keane asked.

Everyone got out their homework and brought it to the front of the classroom.

After everyone sat down again waiting for instructions.

"we are going to go to the ICT suite (comuter room) to research nature and why plants and animals are important to us" Ms Keane said politely.

When they got to the ICT suite they sat down in this order

BRICK BLOSSOM BUTTERCUP BUTCH BECKY BRANDON BOOMER BUBBLES.

They researched what they were meant to then their belts started flashing.

"Come on its been ages since this happened" Brick said.

"Ms Keane?" they all said.

Blossom: my head has a dent in it

Boomer: My ear has a chunk missing from it

Butch: i need a new eye

Bubbles: my stomach is burning up

Buttercup: my leg is going to fall off

Brandon: i need to see the nurse because im doubling rapidly.

Brick: i need atissue made out of metal because im sneezing toxic fumes

Becky: IM GIVING BERTH

Everyone looked at becky as she looked like nothing was wrong.

"O...k"is all that Ms Keane could say as they all ran out onto the rooftop.

BLOSSOM

BUBBLES

BUTTERCUP

BECKY

BRICK

BOOMER

BUTCH

BRANDON

"Becky why did you say that?" Boomer asked.

"I couldnt think of anything else plus this is my first time" She smiled.

"alright lets go" Blossom yelled taking the lead.

they got to their destination

"the ameoba boys?" Blossom said.

"who are the ameoba boys?" Brandon asked.

"see i new it, we arent criminals, they just said they didnt know us" The green blob thing said

"their actually not evil at all" Buttercup whispered.

"oh okay" Bran and becksy answered.

"hey guys could you come back in a week,wednesday would be good for me" Boomer said sounding polite.

" OH ALRIGHT just this time!" the Blue thing said as they slithered away back into the sewers.

"easy peasy" Brick said.

Back at school

"...clean up duty all of you" Ms Keane had just finished explaiing that they werent in the nurses office when she went in there.

"Gah FINE" Butch whispered eyeing Becky, she felt a little annoyed but ignored it for her sake of living.

hope you enjoyed this only 4 more days and im away for my school trip yope ya miss me

JOKING no seriously if you dont miss me consider this story dun and dun

'By the way i am actually joking, XD.

XXXXXXXX


	12. january 12th 2012

chapter 12

jan 12

Lesson: Clean up duty (ill be writing the lesson ill be doing from now on when their in school)

The PPGZ and RRBZ have just finished class and are about to begin clean up duty, which they got because they were out fighting the ameoba boys, well i say fighting i mean talking.

"Here are the essentials we need, lets get this over with" Blossom murmered to the others grumpily.

Boomer and Bubbles

Boomer and Bubbles are cleaning the windows this time and are chatting a little.

"so do you think you...well...would go on a date with me, some time soon?" Boomer whispered so they could only hear.

"?Umm okay?" Bubbles blushed.

"cool, how about next Friday?" He smiled.

"sounds amazing" She smiled back.

they locked eyes for a moment and moved closer towards eachother to kiss when they heard a scream.

"Becky, whats wrong?" Brick asked, as everyone rushed to her, she was kneeling on the floor holding her hands.

"My hand...its...bleeding" she whispered.

everyone looked to her hands and she was right, they were bleeding.

Becky had been snooping around in the draws when she came across a pen knife and stabbed her self multiple times and scraped and cut them.

"Why would miss keane keep a pen knife?" Butch said breaking the knife and throwing it away.

He came over to Becky and took her hands.

"I...i..im gonna fai..." is all she could say before she fainted into her brothers arms due to him being behind her.

"Becky?" Bubbles was crying.

"She's fine she is kinda a cry baby when it comes to blood" Brandon smiled.

"Amazing" Butch said staring at her 'the love way'.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"oh i get it" Blossom interupted. "He said amazing because she's a PPGZ and she deals with blood all the time, am i right?" She said.

"Na she's just amazing and cute when she's K.O" he smirked.

"Typical Butch" Brick smirked aswell.

"Well let's ditch this place and go" Buttercup said holding the door open.

Brick carried Becky back because Brandon wasn't that good with blood either and he did'nt want to be smothered in it, like Brick's T-shirt was.

"Are you sure you can carry her, cause i'll do it if you can't and im sure Butch will do it" Boomer asked.

"Na im good, plus i think im making Blossom jealous" he chuckled.

hope you enjoyed 3 more days to go 3 more days till school holiday

that was meant to be like the song '3 more days to go 3 more days till santa' HAHA oh im so funny.


	13. january 13th 2012

Chapter 13

jan 13

lesson: lunch and after school

Hey guys in your reviews can you tell me which PPGZ and RRBZ you like the best that means Becky and Brandon aswell.

FRIDAY 13TH SPECIAL

The PPGZ and RRBZ were sitting at their lunch table eating. But it was only Brick, Boomer, Butch, Brandon and Becky at a table because the other 3 girls had gone to get something.

"Hey maybe Becky stabbing herself yesterday was just bad luck, i mean it is friday the 13th and all" Boomer asked.

"Yeah TODAY is friday the 13th YESTERDAY was thursday the 12th, so it cant have been" Brick said annoyed.

Becky looked down at her bandaged hand and frowned.

"Hey Becksy does it still hurt?" Butch said shuffling next to her.

"N..No its nothing" She smiled a fake smile and the boys noticed it aswell.

"Well if it starts hurting you need to tell us" Brandon said sympathetically.

'im glad the boys are caring for me, but i dont deserve it, i mean i was sneaking through Ms Keanes things, its my own fault' she thought.

After school

The PPGZ and RRBZ were sitting in the lab.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"Beckys scream was heard from the kitchen.

Everyone jumped up and ran towards her.

she had blood smeared across her leg and was crying hysterically.

"BECKY!" Everyone yelled and ran for her aid, and the Professor.

'Rats i am such a cluts lately, i cut my hand and now i cut my leg from a stupid machine the Pro. made.

At this moment Becky and Brandon were sitting on a couch and the Professor was aimlessly trying to figure out why this keeps happening.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"alright lets go" Blossom said running towards the door.

Becky tried to stand up but Brandon just pushed her down again.

"Your staying right here" He said before kissing her head and running towards the otheRS.

BLOSSOM

BUBBLES

BUTTERCUP

BRICK

BOOMER

BUTCH

BRANDON.

"MOJO!" They shouted before flying towards the direction of Mojo.

when they got there it wasnt just Mojo, it was Fuzzy lumpkinz; Princess; Sedusa; Mojo and The gangreen gang, and they all looked... stronger.

They began battle and the Light sources where failing.

"Take this" Blossom yelled throwing her Yoyo in Princesses direction.

she caught it and smirked and threw it back at her.

"aaaahhhh" a light scream came from her as she turned red with anger.

"Its no use guys and im just about finished with Princess flirting with me" Brick sighed.

Just as they were about to give up they heard something.

"STOP!" They all looked over to the voice.

"BECKY? Becksy your not capable of fighting yet" Bubbles' voice shouted.

"Well i can try, plus, i have a few helpers" she sighed.

Just then Bell(white), Bunny (purple), Blake(purple), Bliss(white), Berlinda (Beckys twin. Violet) and Ben(violet) came flying up to them.

"GUYS THANKYOU SO MUCH!" Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Butch and Brandon shouted.

"Whaat?" The villians said.

"Thets beat the crap out of these punks" Becky shouted forming one Fireball in each hand.

After that was said they all charged at the villians and in the end the light sources won.

"but we still havent figured out why you keep cutting yourself" Blossom said taking Beckys hand so she could walk.

"Hmm maybe im just a stupid clutz" Becky giggled and everyone else did aswell.

Well a good end to a story i hope please review and tell me who you like remember.

xxxx


	14. january 14th 2012

chapter 14

jan 14

Snow day!

The boys and girls were asleep in their beds and they were all in seperate rooms this was asleep in her room and she opened an eye and got up and walked down stairs not bothering to wake the others up

When she got down stairs The Professor, Ken and Poochie were still asleep so she decided to get some milk. she grabbed her glass and sat down on the sofa, she looked out of the window to see nothing.

"Huh?" she was quite confused.

Then she realised that it had snowed last night.

"SNOW,GUYS WAKE UP NOW!" She screamed and ran upstairs to wake up the others.

She ran into the Girls room and woke them all up and dragged them to the boys room.

"BOYS WAKE UP ITS SNOWING!" Blossom screamed again as the boys began to stir.

10 minutes later

They were all dressed warmly and ready to go outside.

"What if i catch a cold?" Becky asked.

"Then you can stay off school on Monday" the Professor sighed.

"But Profes... WHAT?" Becky screamed and ran out side.

"She is complete and utter mad isnt she" Brick laughed.

"yup believe me i know i have to spend everyday with it" Brandon chuckled.

They all walked outside and joined Becky.

after a while Butch felt something cold hit his shoulder he turned round to see Becky smiling an innocent smile.

"Oh your in for it now Becksy" Butch said rolling some snow in his hands.

"Uh oh" her smile turned upside down as she began to run for it, Butch Raced after her.

While the 'chase' was going on between them two, Brick,Boomer and Brandon were making snowmen.

"Hey look its Mojo jojo" Brick said cause he made a snowman which looked like Mojo.

"Watch out" Becky screamed as she ran past them (yep still running from Butch) and Fell into the snowjo (mix between snowman and Mojo Jojo) Butch ran up and all the boys stared at her on the ground covered in snow and began laughing histerically.

"At least She could defeat Mojo without even transforming" Boomer laughed.

A while later It got a bit cold and they went inside to change. They all sat down on the sofa with a mug of Hot chocolate and started to talk.

"So do you think Bunny, Blake, Bell and Bliss will be alright without you?" Buttercup asked.

"Hmm, i hope so" Brandon said thinking.

"Do you guys have any relatives?" Boomer asked.

"Well I have a twin sister called Berlinda and another two sisters called Brittany and Noel" Becky replied.

"But otherwise no" Brandon finished.

"What about a mom and dad?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah Brandon, you've never told me that no matter how many times i ask you?" Becky said.

"Fine, we are all orphans, all 4 of us because our mother couldnt take care of us all so apparently she kept Noel, because she was the youngest and sent you and Berlinda away and Brittany somewhere different and I was sent away aswell, so me, you and Berlinda finally found eachother and we found Brittany a while later" Brandon breathed in.

"so where ever Noel is, is where you will find your mother?" Butch said beginning to understand.

"Yeah i guess but we have tried so hard but Me, Becksy, Berlinda and Brittany only found eachother because we are PPGZ and RRBZ and Noel isnt" Brandon said with his head down.

"Ok, i can see its upsetting you so how about we play truth or dare" Brick asked.

"Yeah" Everyone said in unison.

This is how it went.

Brick: Bubbles Truth or dare?

Bubbles: Truth

Brick: Is it true that you love Boomer?

Bubbles: y..y..yes

Boomer: wha?

Bubbles: Brandon Truth or dare?

Brandon: Dare

Bubbles: I dare you to kiss Brick on the cheek

Brandon and Brick: WHAT!

Bubbles: Its a dare

Brandon: (lightly kisses Brick on the cheek then runs to the bathroom to wash his mouth out) after 2 minutes he comes back.

Brandon: ick, yuck, uhh Buttercup truth or dare?

Buttercup: Dare

Brandon: I dare you to kiss me

Buttercup: WHAT?

Brandon: kiss me

everyone chuckled.

Buttercup: (leans in and kisses Brandon on the lips and after impressivly doesnt go to wash her mouth out)

Buttercup: Boomer truth or dare?

Boomer: truth

Buttercup: do you love Bubbles?

Boomer: Y...YES, I mean yes

Bubbles: (giggles)

Boomer: Butch truth or dare?

Butch: dare

Boomer: I dare you to kiss Becky AND Buttercup

Butch: cant i just kiss Becky?

Boomer: nope

Butch: ugh (leans into Buttercup and quickly kisses her and goes to Becky and kisses her for a whole 2 minutes)

Boomer: That wasnt fair on Buttercup

Buttercup: Im not a kissey person so dont sweat it.

end of truth or dare.

They all say goodbye and go to bed in seperate rooms.


	15. january 15th 2012

chap 15

jan 15

lesson: its a saturday!

Look guys i know most of you like ButchxButtercup but its my story and im having it a Beckyx Butch ok so if you dont like it then dont review nasty comments and just stop reading okay not being mean im just saying.

The PPGZ and RRBZ where trying to figure out something to do.

"Hey guys im all out of stinkin ideas" Buttercup plonked herself down on the sofa

"Hey guys ive got something for you to do" Professor smiled walking in.

"What?" they all answered.

"There are some children that need taking care of and i volenteered but i Would appreciate if you did it because im working on a new project" He smiled even wider.

"OF COURSE!" Bubbles shouted for them.

"Good they will be here in a few minutes.

And with that he walked away.

"Hey guys?" Becky said nervously.

"Yeah?" Brick answered cause he was the only one near her because all the others had gone off.

"I really dont feel like i can take care of children, i mean after what happened" Becky put her head down.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

"So then after the park can we go and get ice-cream?" Rosalyn a 6 year old asked.

"Of course" Brandon cut in before Becky could say anything.

They waited at the road for the green light when Rosalyn spotted something.

"Hey Joanna whats that shiny thing in the road?" Rosalyn asked poking Jezabelle and Joanna.

"I dont know rosie" Joanna answered.

Just then Rosalyn ran out into the road while Bunny and Becky were talking with Brandon and Blake. But the red man hadnt changed to green.

Becky looked to the road and saw a lorry approaching Rosalyn

"ROSIE!" everyone shouted.

"Huh?" She answered before BANG! she had been run over by a 100,000 ton lorry.

She was dead.

End of flashback.

"oh, Well how about we just keep them in the lab, and what were you doing with that many children?"Brick asked.

"I was taking care of them, you see they were all orphans" Becksy answered.

RING RING RING

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR" You could hear Butch's Voice far of into the lab.

Brick ran to the door and opened it to reveal 4 children one in red one in green one in blue and one in orange.

"Hello we are here for you to take care of us" said the orange girl.

"Oh okay come in, Becky their here!" Brick shouted off.

"Okay" she answered.

"Is Becky your girlfriend?" The Green boy asked him. 'hmm your just like Butch' Brick thought.

"No she's my friend" Brick tried to hold back laughter.

They walked in and sat down.

"B..B..Brick?" Becky asked very nervously.

"dont worry Brandon will be helping you, youve got the orange girl got it?" Brick said whispering.

"kay" she smiled.

Then everyone came in and immediatly crowded up to the children.

"okay okay can you tell us your names?" Blossom said sweetly.

"I am Matt" said the Red boy.

"im raiden" said the green boy.

"Im Pheobe" said the blue girl.

"and im Imogen" finished the orange girl.

"kool now lets have some fun" Bubbles yelled, yeah she was excited.

they all took their colour like blossom and Brick +Matt and such.

"Well we havent done this in a while"Brandon said while Becky had Imogen by the hand and was taking her to a seat.

"Well what do you want to do Imy?" Becky smiled.

"I want to play with you Becky" Imogen grabbed Becky's arm.

"ha see its been 2 years and they still rather play with me than you" Becky giggled.

"oh haha very funny, im gonna help out butch and Buttercup.

"Ha your just like me in so many diffrent ways Raiden" Butch smirked ignoring Buttercup, just then Brandon came over.

"Hey dude aint you meant to be helping Becksy?" Butch said looking over at Becky and smiling.

"Naaa man she's good" Brandon waved a hand in front of him.

"Hey guys us girls are going out to get some stuff we will be back soon" Buttercup yelled into Butch's ear.

"OWW IM RIGHT HERE YA KNOW" Butch yelled harder.

"Shh, Now Brandon just be carefull we dont want to go through another tradgety, okay?" Becky said handing Imogen over to Butch because Brandon had a bad arm from the last fight yesterday.

"kay i got this" Brandon smiled.

and because Becky was wearing a really mini dress Brick and Butch always do this thing when she wears short things but they dont mean it, well at least Brick doesnt.

Suddenly you hear Brick and Butch Wolf whistle in perfect harmony.

"Oh haha very funny" Becky smiled as she walked out with the others.

when the girls walk out the kids jumped out of the boys arms and start having their own conversation.

"Ummm children?" Boomer said.

"yesss" Pheobe smiled.

the boys looked confused.

"what do you wanna do?" Brick asked.

"we should talk to you about the way you behave infront of those lovely ladies" Raiden smirked.

"what?" Butch said confused.

"If you want to win their hearts then show them you love them dummies" Matt rolled his eyes.

'wow is it really that obvious' they all thought.

"Well each of you tell us who you like" Imogen asked sweetly.

"Hmm, well okay, I love Blossom" Brick said cautiously.

"and I like Bubbles" Boomer smiled carefree.

"My babes Becky" Butch smirked.

"I have the hots for Buttercup" Brandon scratched the back of his head.

"awwww sweet well do any of the girls like you as a very good friend?" Pheobe asked.

"Well we dont know but we sure know that Becky doesnt like Butch" Brick chuckled.

"Yeah and Buttercup likes him" Boomer smiled.

"hmmm okay so Buttercup and Becky are the ones we need to work on" Matt said.

"Ha! good luck with that one, she probably likes Boomer or Brick more than me" Butch frowned.

"Well? does she like flowers?" Raiden asked.

"Well yeah she does but-" Butch started.

"Well then we will send her some to the supermarket" Imogen said.

"But how?" Brandon asked.

"by Dove express" Pheobe said then whisled.

As she did this 2 beautiful white doves flew through the window with some amazing rainbow coloured flowers tied in an orange and green bow with a love tag in them.

"Wha.. How? but?" Butch studerd.

"This tag says To Becksy I love you Please be mine Love from Butch" Boomer read.

"cool" Brandon smiled.

"Ok guys off you go to the supermarket, remember Orange mini dress and brown hair and Blue eyes" Pheobe whispered.

Then the 2 love doves flew out of the window again.

"Well that should sort you out now how about Buttercup and Brandon?" Matt exclaimed.

"How about a card?" Imogen screeched.

"yeah" Bran said as he ran upstairs.

He came down with paper and a pen and wrote on it

To Buttercup

I know you dont understand the feelings i have for you but they are BIG feelings so if you could be my girlfriend i would be really happy.

Love Brandon.

"Well here it is and ill just leave it on her chair" Brandon said placing it on Buttercups green chair.

At the supermarket

"Hey are we all done here?" Blossom asked.

"yup" everyone answered as something poked Becky.

They all turned around to see the 2 doves with the flowers in the Orange and Green ribbon.

"cool" Buttercup said.

"Well Becksy check the card to see who their from then" Bubbles screamed in a happy tone.

"okay okay"Becky said as she took the flowers and the Doves flew back to their home.

"it says

To Becksy

I love you, Please be mine

Love from..." she stared.

"Well who is it from?" Blossom asked.

"Butch..." she whispered.

"Wha? Butch" Bubbles and Blossom said and then squeeled.

"Look Buttercup im so sorry but-" Becky started only to have Buttercup Put a finger over her lips.

"shh, he loves you not me, and you love him aswell" she sighed with her eyes closed.

"y..you m...mean?" Becky started crying.

"yeah, he's all yours" Buttercup said hugging a crying Becksy.

"Thankyou" she whispered in a happy tone.

Back home

The girls just walked in.

"Hey boys" Blossom smiled.

Becky was Blushing beside her with a Bunch of beautiful flowers in her arms.

"let me take those" Raiden came up to her and took the flowers into the kitchen.

She immediatly ran over to Butch and hugged him tightly.

"so does this mean a yes?" he asked rubbing her back with his hand.

"Y...y..yes!" she said.

then they shared a passionate kiss.

Buttercup walked over to her chair to sit down when she found the card.

she read it and blushed. she looked up to Brandon who was looking at her.

she rushed over and hugged him aswell and of course he hugged back.

"So is this a yes?" Brandons words were like Butch's.

"of course!" she smiled.

"Well our job here is done so goodbye and good luck with the other girls" Matt said walking out of the door with the others and the Professor.

Before the whole of the professors body disappeared out the door he winked and then left.

"Trick!" Boomer whispered so no-one else could hear.

And in the end i guess Boomer was the only one who understood that the Professor only asked them to take care of the 4 little kids so that they could help Butch and Brandon be with the ones they love, and guess what? Boomer made a vow that he will never tell the others about what just happened.


	16. january 16th 2012

chap 16

jan 16

lesson: its a sunday!

Well the weekend is nearly over and the PPGZ and RRBZ are sitting down eating breakfast.

Yesterday Becky and Butch got together and so did Buttercup and Brandon and they are all happy but there are still 2 more couples left.

"Hey guys i think i see a..." Blossom stopped and stared at a spot on the table.

"A what?..." Bubbles said realising it aswell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Becky screamed and jumped up from the table.

"What? what is it?" Brandon said trying to see the thing they were scared of.

Blossom,Bubbles and Becky ran out of the room and hid.

"what? your scared of a spider?" Buttercup laughed.

"yesss, get it out of this lab NOW!" Blossom screamed.

"I got it" Brick sighed and cupped the spider into his hands.

the spider was probaly about this big. :-: But i suppose they are girls.

"Hey its gone now" Brick said walking back into the room wiping his hands on his t-shirt.

"are you sure?" Becky's voice shouted through the whole lab.

"Yes now come out before i come and get you myself!" Butch shouted back whilst Smirking.

All of a sudden you saw Becky Blossom and Bubbles come through the door with scared looks on their faces.

"Blossom?" Becky asked.

"Y...Y..Yeah?" Blossom answered inspecting the table.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Bubbles screamed before Becky could.

"RUN!" Blossom shouted with them all running out of the lab with Buttercup sighing behind them.

"Geez its only Boomer" Brandon sighed.

DUN

DUN

DUN.

"I am not a spider" he spat.

With the girls.

"I think we're far away now" Bubbles huffed.

"yeah lets go back" Buttercup breathed heavily.

"WHAT?" The other three shouted.

"Well It could be eating the boys alive" Buttercup lied and rolled her eyes.

"OH NO!" They shouted.

Three hours later

"Well sorry we didnt know" Blossom said sadly.

"Just dont do it again!" Brick shouted.

"Yeah do you know how worried we were" Butch said shaking Becky gently.

Becky Just stared into his eyes and he stared into hers as he kept shouting at her.

But Bubbles and Boomer were talking about it softly.

"Im sorry Boomie i promise i wont Run out of the lab like that again" she frowned.

"Its okay Bubbly i forgive you" he smiled and hugged her but in a friendly way.

Brandon was kissing Buttercup gently. Weird is what your thinking now, ha im a sikick.

Eventually They all stopped shouting and made up.

"so what shall we do today?" Boomer said.

"Hmm i dont know..." Becky started.

"Oh please tell me you havent seen another spider?" Butch sighed tightening his grip on Becky so she couldnt run.

"HOMEWORK!" She shouted.

At this point Butch let her up and ran with all the others to their books.

half an hour later.

"Anyone know what 701287x233 is?"Buttercup asked tiredly.

"yeah its 163399871" Blossom yawned.

"thanks Bloss" Buttercup answered.

"Done"Becky and Butch said at the same time.#

They both blushed madly and got up to put their books back in their bags.

"Well im going to bed" Boomer yawned.

"What about your homework?" Bubbles asked.

"I did it about 10 minutes ago" he scratched the back of his head.

shortly after they all went to bed and Thought something in their heads.

'Oh god its a bloomin Monday tomorrow' .


	17. january 17th 2012

chap 17

jan 17

lesson: walking to school and first lesson

The PPGZ and RRBZ are walking to school at 8 in the morning.

"Hmmm hey we've got science for our first lesson today" Butch said grabbing Becky's hand gently.

"Yeah, how exciting" Brick said sarcasticly.

"Thats only because your crap at it Brick" Boomer relpied with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh haha at least im not partnered up with Chelsea for science" He lowered his gaze over to Becksy.

"'sigh' You dont understand her, she's not like her cousin" Becky frowned.

"Yeah alright Princess, if they've got the same blood type then Chels is sure to be like her" Buttercup huffed.

Becky stared into the sky for a minute and looked down with a sympathetic frown on her face.

Butch looked at her and whispered into her ear.

"I believe you Becksy" He whispered.

She looked to him with a great big look of confusement and soon after they were at their school gates.

They all walked to their lockers which were all spread out but some were next to eachother.

Bubbles and Buttercup

Becky and Boomer

Brandon and Blossom

Brick and Butch.

With Brick and Butch.

"Hey Brick?" Butch asked.

"Yeah bro?" he answered.

"do you like Blossom?" He sighed.

"Of course i do, but i'd never tell her, i mean she's the smartest girl in school and she could get any hot boy, so why would she pick me?" He frowned looking towards his younger brother.

"Look if four small kids can get Me and Becky together and Brandon and Buttercup together then you and Blossom have quite a good chance" Butch smirked.

"hmm maybe i should ask her out" He sighed.

"Duh thats what ive been trying to tell you" Butch chuckled.

In science class.

These are how the class is partnered up

Blossom+ Dwayne

Bubbles+ Princess

Buttercup+ Brandon

Becky+ Chelsea

Brick+ Kimron

Boomer+ Pheobe

Butch+ Dexter

and Marcus is alone

Their assignment was to go outside and collect 2 different types of flowers.

once they were outside on the playground they split ip in their pairs and went off.

With Becky and Chelsea

"I wonder if getting a daisy and getting another one and taking all the petels off one counts" Becky sighed sitting on the green grass with daisies flooding her.

"Of course it doesnt silly" Chelsea smiled.

"Oh but it will be two different flowers though" Becky stood up placing the Daisies on the Ground.

Chelsea just giggled.

'why does no-one understand that she is an amazing person, i know Butch said he believes me but im his girlfriend what is he supposed to say' Becky thought.

When they were all finished they came back inside and layed their three flowers on the desk.

Blossom+Dwayne= petunia, daisy

Bubbles+Princess= Rose, daisy

Buttercup+Brandon= Daisy, Amaryllis

Becky+Chelsea= Violet, lotus (they didnt pick up the daisy cause they thought everyone else would have one).

Brick+kimron= Ginger, Daisy

Boomer+Pheobe= Hyacinth,carnation

Butch+Dexter= sunflower,rose

Marcus= daffodil,tulip

They had to study them and research them for a test on wednesday.

They each have to take home one flower and study it but Marcus only takes the Daffodil.

At the lab

"God today was a mess" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yeah but you have to admit,the foodfight at lunch was pretty cool" Buttercup chuckled while taking the last bit of pasta from her hair.

"hmf, what a wate of a dress!" Becky looked down to her tomato soup stained dress and fell to her knee's in shame.

"Whatever, at least i can get this stupid shirt off now" Butch said taking hus shirt off to reveal his bear musculine chest.

"O M G" the girls gazed while the boys were laughing hysterically.

"what? it had orange juice all over it" Butch smirked.


	18. january 18th 2012

chap 18

jan 18

lesson: detention and one fight

"I hope you all know why your here" The head master said walking up and down the playground.

"Well WHY?" He asked strictly.

Bricks hand shot up

"JOJO" He shouted.

"Because of the foodfight yesterday?" he said weakly. everyone was frightened of the head master.

"Yes so you can go and pick the garbage up from the playground and if i see one piece when your done you will be doing the whole park tomorrow" He shouted in Butch's ear and then shooed them off.

It was the PPGZ and RRBZ who started the foodfight, well it was Butch who really started it.

"Look guys im really sorry, this is my fault" Butch frowned.

"Its alright" Bubbles smiled.

"Yeah Butch we're a team, we look out for eachother, stand up for eachother and do thing as one person" Becky said.

"whoa, thanks babe" Butch said hugging Becky.

"No hugging in detention" The headmaster appeared infront of the pair and they quickly let eachother go and started scooping rubbish up with some plastic gloves and shoveling it into the bin.

4 hours later

"finally, your done" The HM sighed.

"Now you will be serving lunch today" He smirked an evil smirk.

"what!" They all shouted.

"No talking back, go on lunch is is two minutes!" He shouted as they all ran off.

during lunch

"Ick why does it have to be mince meat day?" Becky moaned.

"Yeah this stuff tastes like that time when Brick ate mud because he thought it was chocolate" Butch smirked because he knew he was embarassing his brother.

"That was when i was a baby, Butch" Brick replies angrilly.

"Yeah last christmas eve wasnt it?" Buttercup was being fesecious.

"Oh haha" he Was growing Bright red now.

"Hey Brick the colour of your face matches your eyes perfectly" Becky smirked and wiped her hand on his face which had sloppy mince meat on it.

"Yuk Becksy thats disgusting!" Bubbles choked while passing Brick some paper towels.

"Yeah Becky how about serving the meat to the pupils, i dont think Bricks Hungry at the moment" Blossom Giggled.

"Ugg Now look what youve done Butch!" Brick snarled.

"Hey thats what brothers are for" Butch smirked back.

RING RING RING

Their belts started flashing as they deserted the cafeteria and headed for the rooftop.

"Wont the head master Kill us if we leave?" Bubbles asked.

"Naa, well yeah but this is for the people of new townsville, you should know that by now" Blossom answered.

"oh okay" Bubbles smiled.

"hmm who is it this time Professor?" Buttercup sighed opening her compact.

"Its The Gang Green Gang girls!" Professor exclaimed.

"uhhum" Brick and the others Coughed.

"...and boys, im sorry it still hasnt dawned on me that you are good now" Professor sweatdropped.

"Anyway, were on it!" Blossom shouted and sped off.

"Do you ever ask if someone else wants to zoom off and leave all the others behind" Brandon said sarcasticly.

They all flew after Blossom and when they got to their destination the Gang Green Gang were spray painting some random shop windows.

"Hey you cut it out" Brandon explained.

"Oh, so you idiots have two new members do ya?" Ace smirked.

"Theyre not new, they have been Powerpuffs and rowdy's all this time, but you wouldnt know that you evil slimy disgusting stupid ALIEN!" Buttercup screamed.

"whatever, lets just get this over with" Little arturo sighed getting ready to pounce at them with his speed.

5 mins later The gangreen gang were in a pile on the floor.

"Boy, i love it when we kick monster butt" Boomer smiled.

"hmhm me too" Bubbles giggled.

"Well we may wanna get back before the head master gives us another detention" Butch sighed flying away.

"Hey!" Blossom said angrily.

Butch looked back and said.

"Now you know how it feels"

When they got back to school they untransformed and rushed to the cafeteria where thankfully lunch wasnt over and The Head master hadnt noticed they were gone.

3 hours later

It was the end of the day and everyone was going home when.

"MOUSE!" A girl screamed and the whole of the girls in the hall retreated and ran away, including Blossom. Bubbles and Becky.

"Will they ever grow up?" Butch smirked watching all the girls running home.


	19. january 19th 2012

chapter 19

jan 19

lesson: The Flower test, lunch and the Z test

The Rowdyruffs were walking to school when they spotted the Powerpuffs.

"Hey Girls" Boomer said politely walking up to them.

"oh Rats i knew i should have Picked the lotus, i mean seriously a Violet, i thought that was a colour" Becky frowned , they were ignoring the boys and having their own conversation.

"Well it is but its a flower aswell" Blossom smiled.

"Oh ok i guess i have a little information about it" Becky smiles back.

"uhhum" Brandon coughed.

"Oh hey boys" Bubbles smiled her beautiful smile.

"Lets hurry and get this test over with" Butch said grabbing Becky's arm and walking to the classroom leaving the others behind.

"He really hates tests, doesnt he?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yup, always has, and always will" Brick chuckled.

In the classroom

"Ok class, please take out your pencils and can Buttercup and Dwayne please hand out the tests?" Ms Keane smiled.

When they all got their test sheets the test began.

The test was 1 hour long and had 50 questions and so far this is were they all were.

Blossom: petunia: Q14

Dwayne: Daisy: Q8

Bubbles: Daisy: Q10

Princess: Rose: Q6

Buttercup:Amaryllis:Q11

Brandon:Daisy:Q10

Becky:Violet: Q13

Chelsea:Lotus:Q8

Brick:Ginger:Q15

Kimron:Daisy:Q7

Boomer:Hyacinth:Q9

Pheobe:Carnation:Q7

Butch:Rose: Q12

Dexter: Sunflower:Q17

Marcus:Daffodil:Q12

Soon later the test was over and they were all aloud to talk.

Butch came over to Becky and Handed her the Orange rose he had collected that morning eventhough the one from Monday was still alive he wanted the Best for Becksy.

Brandon had picked a Buttercup that morning and he gave it to Buttercup which stole a blush from her.

2 Hours later it was lunch time and the PPGZ and RRBZ had just sat down at a table for six.

"hmm i like the food better when someone else is serving it" Blossom smiled while thinking about the day before.

"ha,yeah i can still smell that horrible gloop they call Mince meat" Boomer chuckled.

They all had a good chat before the bell sounded for the end of lunch and they all trotted back to their classroom.

They went through a few more classes untillnit was time to go home.

As they were walking through the lab door The Professor Ken and Poochi.

"Umm Becky may i have a word in private?" The professor frowned. Becky knew what was going on. She had been caught.

The Professor walked Becky into another part of the lab.

"Your a Mix Ray Z arent you Becky?" Professor sighed.

Becky just began to cry a little when finally she spoke.

"It w..was m...m...my M..mother...HER" Becky sobbed.

"Hmm well its not that much of a bad thing but i will have to see how much White z rays are in you and How many Black Z rays are in you" Professor smiled.

Half an hour later.

"hmm, 70% white and 30% Black" The professor stated.

"So am i ok?" Becky asked worried.

"Yes of course you are, your results are very good!" He smiled.

A great smile beamed on Becky's face aswell.

You see when Becky was little Her mother Gave her and her siblings a mix of black z rays and white ones and this could mean trouble an the Professor knows it, But he cant tell Becky what that it could mean her being the Most powerful Being in the world.

"So can i go now?" She asked.

"Yes, but remember eventhough your fine, not a word to the others about this and i will be having a check up with Brandon next" He signaled for her to go and he followed her out.

"Can i speak with Brandon please?" The Professor asked.

Brandon followed him in the room and they had the same talk and Brandon was 70% white and 30% Black, the same as his sister.


	20. january 20th 2012

chapter 20

jan 20

lesson: afterschool, the Training room

The PPGZ AND RRBZ were sitting in the lab waiting for the Professor to show them his new invention.

He suddenly walked out with a humungus smile on his face.

"Whats with the creepy smile Professor?" Butch asked cross armed.

"Its my new invention, it complete!" He said excitedly.

"Thats great Professor, but what is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Come with me and i will show you" He smiled, his white pearly teeth glistening.

They all followed Professor into this big room, it was dull with another room attached onto it with a window in the wall so you can see into the extra room.

Below the window was some controlls with a lever with had the number 4 on the digital machine.

"This is a training room to test your powers and increase them" Ken smiled.

"And this room is where you practice" The Professor pointed through the window to a room with metal walls, floor and ceiling. Did i forget to mention the room was ginormous.

"Whats this lever for?" Buttercup asked eyeing the lever.

"its the level lever, at the moment its on level 4, um Butch could you go in there please?" Professor asked.

"Yeah sure" Butch replied walking in the metel room.

The Professor pulled the lever and changed the number to 6.

All of a sudden the Room Butch was in changed and it was Townsville but in a firey state.

The only noise that could be heard was the sound of fire until a big alien like creature with blue skin and red eyes and big claws with venom inside tries to grab Butch.

He doesnt even move, all he does in strike a green ball of energy at it without even looking at it.

"Impressive bro" Brick smirked while Boomer and the girls clapped.

As Butch came back into the main room with the others the Professor congratulated him.

"Well done Butch, Bubbles could you go in there please?" Ken smiled.

"Umm okay, but could you turn the level down a bit, i dont like Blue monsters with big claws" she asked shyly.

The Professor changed the Lever from 6 to 4.

"Thanks Professor" She smiled and walked inside the room.

All of a sudden she was in a jungle with big tree's and vines.

All of a sudden the vines on the floor and hanging off of the tree's started grabbing a hold of her.

"Oh no you dont" she said cheerfully.

She used a Blue laser From her eyes to zap them so that they let go and slithered back into the jungle.

"Hey i didnt know i Had Blue laser powers" she giggled.

She walked out and smiled at the Professor.

"How was I?" Bubbles asked.

"Amazing, very skilled Bubbles.

"Know for a more Powerful Powerpuff" Professor smiled and Grabbed Becky's shoulder gently.

"What do you mean more skilled?" Brick and Blossom said angrily.

Professor turned the dial up to 15 and asked Becky to go in there.

"But Professor she'll be Killed at level Fifteen" Butch said worriedly.

"Butch?" Brandon started.

"Yeah" he answered.

"She can do this" Is all he had time to say before Becky walked into the room.

"Ready Becksy" Poochi asked.

"Of course" She said in a fake cocky tone.

Nearly straight after she said that she was in the middle of no where.

All there was was Concrete floors and grey skies. Well thats what they thought.

5 big monters all different jumped out of No where and started attacking Becky.

"Ha is this all you got Professor?" Becky shouted while Blasting Two of the creatures' heads of in one.

The professor turned the dial up to 18 as 7 more monsters came.

She Fought 5 of them in one with her Fire balls.

In the end there was one more monster left.

She jumped up and Shoved a fire ball in the Monsters mouth and jammed in down its throat without hesitating.

It cought fire and Blew up within seconds.

"Jeezus Becky i actually cant believe you just did that" Blossom said wide eyes as she came out of the room.

"hmm maybe turn it up a few levels next time huh Professor?" She smirked.

"How did you, I, But, Impossible" Butch was very confused.

"I guess Becky is just that tad stronger than you guys" Poochi replied quickly.

Becky just beamed a smile at Butch then looked to The Professor ken and Poochi with a death glare that read. 'why the hell did you make me do that, you nearly blew my cover'.

Brandon did the same and they all walked out of the room and sat down on the sofa.

"How did you ever get that strong Becksy?" Brick asked.

"I guess i used to practice alot, you guys should know how strong i am, i fight evil with you guys remember" She wacked Brick on the Head Gently.

"I suppose we havent really noticed" Boomer said thoughtfully.

"I just cant believe my Girlfriends stronger than me" Butch said sitting back on the sofa and staring at nothing in particular.

"Dont worry it was just a few levels more than you, i bet you could do over level 20" Becky smiled sitting next to him.

"Thanks Becksy" He smiled and kissed her.

"Awwwww, sooooo cuuute" Bubbles and Blossom screeched.

"yuk..well i guess i dont have an excuse to say that anymore" She sighed looking at Brandon who was smirking at his little sister then when BC said that he smirked even wider at her.


	21. january 21st 2012

chapter 21

jan 21

lesson: P.E and in the nurses office

It was time for P.E and the PPgz were getting changed into their kits and so were the boys.

obviously they were in seperate rooms changing, like all boys in one and all girls in the other.

"Does this top make me look fat" Blossom sighed in annoyance.

"No you look beautiful Bloss" Becky winked.

"Thanks" Blossom smiled.

They all trotted out and saw the boys waiting for them.

"Hey, were getting put into teams of four" Brick sighed.

"ok everyone settle down, your teams are...

Blossom Bubbles Brick and Boomer

Buttercup Becky Brandon and Butch

Dwayne Princess Pheobe and Dexter

Marcus Chelsea and Kimron" Miss Deelia announced.

There were shouts of happiness in the crowd of children as they began their activities.

In Blossoms group

"Well looks like we've got relay" Brick sighed.

'Brick looks down today, i wonder whats wrong?' Blossom thought.

"Well okay how about me and Brick up this end and Bubbles and Boomer at the other?" Blossom smiled ignoring her thoughts... for now.

In Buttercups group

"this is going to be great" Brandon smiled punching the air.

"Yeah football always has been my speciality" Buttercup bragged.

"Just to let you know i cant play football... at all" Becky sighed.

"Dont worry, i'll help ya" Butch winked grabbing Becky and Pushing past the others and onto the football field.

The day went on as normal. Becky learn't how to play football and Bubbles outrun Boomer. But we had...some...accidents. Lets see, Becky tripped over Brandons foot and sprained her ankle along with Brandon having a cut on his foot. Buttercup slid on the Mud and grased her hand and Butch wacked his head on the goal post while celebrating for a goal.

Bubbles out ran Boomer but tripped over her own feet as Boomer fell over her. and Blossom got hit in the head with a baton by Brick and He got hit back...even harder.

So yeah they are all in the nurses office and recovering.

"Ow Brandon You just kicked my leg" Bubbles looked down to her saw leg that Brandon had Just kicked while trying to get some feeling back into his foot.

"Sorry Bubbles" He sighed.

"Ha and we call ourselves super hero's" Buttercup joked.

"Hmm your right BC were supposed to be hero's and look at us, stuck in the nurses office for a few grases" Blossom said.

"Grases?i have a lump the size of America on my head!"Butch said holding an ice pack to his fore head.

"Hee hee" Becky chuckled and then winced in pain cause of her ankle.

"OK dont strain yourself Becksy" Boomer sighed thoughtfully.


	22. january 22nd 2012

jan 22

chap 22

lesson: Its saturday!

The breakfast and hide and seek part 2

The Puffs were downstairs finishing off breakfast for the Boys.

Blossom had wrote a note saying

Dear Ruffs

Round two of Hide and seek i guess, eat the food and then come and find your counterpart, but Butch and Brandon can find their girlfriend. Have a nice Breakfast.

Love the Puffs.

"Ok Bubbles scream your heart out and then Becky what we have to do is hide untill Butch finds you kay?" Blossom said.

"yes sir i mean miss i mean Blossom" She smiled.

All of a sudden Bubbles screamed and The Puffs flew to their hiding places.

Blossom: Under Becky's bed

Bubbles: Under the Kitchen table (where the Ruffs are about to eat :D)

Buttercup: In Brandons bed (hmm Again Buttercup)

Becky: in the middle of all Bubbles' Cuddly toys (and there are alot of them)

All of a sudden after Bubbles scream Brick came racin) down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the stairs. Butch raced after and smashed into Brick. they were sent into the wall opposite them This was hard for Bubbles not to giggle.

Boomer and Brandon Flew down and stared at the two other boys.

"I found a note" Brandon said confused.

"w..what d..does it s..say" Butch panted he looked like he was plastered to the wall.

"dear Ruffs

Round two of Hide and seek i guess, eat the food and then come and find your counterpart, but Butch and Brandon can find their girlfriend. Have a nice Breakfast.

Love the Puffs." He finished.

"Yes! another game" Boomer smiled as Brick helped Butch up.

Brandon didnt get told what to do but he understood he had to find BC.

After breakfast they split up and tried to find their counterpart.

Just before they all left the room they all heard a slight giggle come from underneath the kitchen table.

Boomer then realised whose laugh it was and winked at his brothers and they got the message.

Underneath the table Bubbles was finding it hard to control her laughter. Just then Boomer lifted up the cloth and came face to face with his counterpart.

"H..H..hey Boomer" She smiled then began laughing histerically.

"I thought something was touching my leg while i was eating" Brandon smiled.

"Good luck" Boomer smirked walking into the living room to sit down.

Brick,Butch and Brandon walked up stairs and immediatly began looking for the girls.

Brick had searched everywhere in his and Blossoms bedroom and the Bathroom so He waltzed into Buttercups room.

"Nope, not in here" Brick sighed going into the next room, which was Becky's.

He walked in silently and immediatly spotted something under the bed.

he floated over slowly and pulled off the bedsheets.

"Gotcha Bloss" He smirked.

"Not again" she sighed crawling out from under the bed.

Brandon was just about to give up when he saw something in the mountain of cuddly toys in Bubbles' room.

He threw some away and spotted his sister.

"Becky?" Brandon said confused.

"Quick cover me up, and I dont look anything like Buttercup you doofus" She smirked.

"Sorry Becksy" he sighed covering her up in stuffed toys.

"And Brandy?" Becky whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Tell Butch where am im and your a dead rowdy, kay?" She smirked.

"Only if you tell me Buttercup is" Brandon smirked back.

"In your bed" She giggled.

Brandon blushed and headed out of the door towards his room.

Becky was right, there was a shape in his bed.

He shifted over to his bed silently and took the covers off.

"Hi BC" he whispered.

"Oh crud, i thought you wouldnt find me" She sighed.

"I wouldnt have if my sister hadnt have told me" He smirked and pulled her out.

Butch was getting frustrated and Plonked himself down on Bubbles's Bed.

He caught one of her toys falling down her mountain of cuddly animals and then it hit him.

He got down on his knees and put his hand in the toys and started feeling around.

He grabbed something and pulled it out. it was a hand.

He pulled the rest of it out and saw a sleeping Becky in the middle of all the toys.

"hmm i guess i kept her waiting a bit too long" Butch smiled and Carried her bridal style downstairs.

When Butch and Becky got downstairs everyone else was sitting down on the sofa.

"She's lucky she's asleep" Buttercup moaned.

"Why?" Butch asked.

"Cause she told Brandy where i was" BC growled.

"She only did it cause if she didnt i would have told Butch where she was" Brandon stuck up for his little sister.

"hmf fine" she sighed.

"uh" Becky began to stir.

"Hey Becksy" Butch said softly, stroking her arm with his finger.

"Did you find me?" She answered drowsily.

"Yeah i did" Butch chuckled.

"Good, that mountain of teddies sure is comfy" She giggled.

"We can see that" Brick laughed.

They all broke down into laughter.


	23. january 23rd 2012

chap 23

jan 23

lesson: its a sunday

Snow day

The PPGZ and RRBZ were fast asleep in their beds when Brick woke up.

"Ugh just 5 more minutes Professor?" He said still half asleep.

He turned his head to the window and saw nothing but white.

"Oh its snowing" He sighed and layed back down in bed.

Just then he jolted back up.

"SNOWING!" He smiled and jumped up.

He ran into Butch's Room and tried to wake him.

"Butch its snowing, wake up" He sighed shaking him.

"Go away bro its a sunday and i... SNOWING!" He shouted and got up and ran past Brick and Down towards Boomers room.

Boomer was already awake and sitting up in bed when Butch burst through the door followed by Brick.

"Oh hey guys i guess you saw the snow" Boomer smiled happily.

"Yeah lets go wake up Brandon" Brick said enthusiastically.

All three of them ran down to Brandons room and Butch ran so fast that when he got to Brandons door he didnt stop and he blew down the door.

"Oh hey guys" Brandon said sleepily.

"Brandy its snowin' lets wake the girls" Boomer laughed.

Half an our later the boys and girls were in the garden playing in the crisp, pure white, crunchy snow.

Just then...

"Snowball fight!" Buttercup shouted and lunged a thick snowball at Becky.

The snowball hit her head and she had a cold white powder in her pig tails.

"Your gonna pay BC!" She growled and rolled a ball of ice in her hands.

Then it all turned into a big snowball fight.

An hour later it was still going and they all looked like abominable snowmen. they were covered in white snow and Becky and Bubbles were getting more agitated due to their hair being wet and ruined. But they were still having fun.

The Professor thought it was time for them to come in now so he tried to come outside to call them.

SLAP!

The Professor was hit with one of Blossoms snowballs.

"Grrr guys get in NOW!" He shouted and the game of snowballing stopped and they walked inside.

"That was soooo fun" Bubbles smiled jumping up and down.

"yeah we should do it again tomorrow" Brandon smiled.

"Hmm if its still there" Brick sighed.

"It will be, wont it?" Becky asked.

"Yeah i suppose" Brick responded.

They sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv.

"What should we watch?" Butch said grabbing the remote out of Bricks hand.

"Hey!" Brick shouted.

Brick tried getting back but Blossom walked over and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Brick and Butch exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well you shouldnt fight over it then should ya?" Blossom winked.

She turned it on and Becky whispered something into her ear.

"he hee great idea Becksy" Blossom giggled.

She turned it onto a romance film and the boys expresions changed almost instantly.

"agh turn it over" Brick squirmed.

Just then Brandon came up behind Blossom and snatched the remote away.

"Brandon!" Blossom squeeled.

"what?" He answered cheekily and turned it onto football

"Ugh Football maked me sick" Bubbles moaned.

"Put up with it" Butch said.

The rest of the evening They all watched football.


	24. january 24th 2012

chap 24

jan 24

Monday

lesson: day off school

"YESSSSS!" You could hear Butch's voice in the hallway.

He burst into Bricks room.

"Brick Brick Brick Brick Bri..." He repeated.

"WHAT!" Brick finished aggitated.

"No school because the weathers too bad, cool huh?" Butch shouted.

"Hey Boys whats the ruccus?" Becky yawned.

She had on an orange short nightdress that had on the front 'Devils sleep too'.

"NO SCHOOL!" He shouted happily.

"oh thats great, But i think you just burst my eardrum" Becky giggled while walking over to the two boys.

"What should we do today then?" Brick smirked at Becky's Pj's.

She noticed this and looked to Butch who was practically drooling over her.

"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You" Butch answered and Brick began laughing witch made Butch wake up from his heavenly day dream.

"Yeah so i think we should do something fun today, since its a day given by god" Brick laughed.

"Hmm how about ice skating?" Butch asked.

"we did that a few weeks ago" Becky answered.

"the beach?" Butch suggested.

"really? the sand with be like ice and it will be freezing cold" Becky shivered at the thought.

"Hey guys how about Bowling?" Brick suggested.

Butch and Becky looked at each other and then nodded.

"Great idea Bro" Butch smirked eyeing his girlfriend who was dancing out of the door with a big smile on her face.

"Well she seems to think so" Brick chuckled.

"lets tell the others and get ready" Butch smirked running out of the door with Brick following behind him.

An hour later

The PPGZ and RRBZ were in the car on their way to the bowling alley.

"OMG i cant believe your 14 and driving Brick!" Becky stated.

"Well you should know i picked you up from the airport when you first arrived here" Brick explained pulling into the Car park.

In the bowling alley

"Okay guys lets bowl" Brick chuckled as they raced eachother into the Building.

Bubbles Brick and Becky were at the counter getting the shoes.

"so here ya go" The teenager at the counter was staring at the chatting girls beside Brick.

"Hey Keep your eyes off dude" Brick growled.

He can be very protective over his 'girls' as he calls them.

"Whatevs dude i was just eyeing em" The man said.

Brick Punched him in the gut and walked off with Bubbles in one arm and Becky in the other.

"Why you touching up my girl for bro" Butch said.

"Well if it wasnt for me your girlfriend would have been stared down by a stupid man at the counter" Brick growled.

"What man?"Butch growled harder rolling his sleevs up ready for a fight.

"Dont worry about it, thets just play" Becky smiled dragging both boys to the Alley.

This is how the order went

Blossom

Brick

Bubbles

Boomer

Buttercup

Butch

Becky

Brandon

After a few goes, Blossom and Becky tried doing the moon walk up one of the isles and slipped over together due to them hanging on to eachother.

Everyone broke into hysterics at this.

"Hey Bloss, you cant moon walk" Brick laughed.

Blossom stood up and rubbed her butt and threw a death glare at the now dying Brick. (He was dying of laughter incase you thought he was actually dying).

It ended up with Butch and Buttercup tieing at the end with Bubbles and Boomer last.

"That was really fun" Bubbles screeched in Bricks car.

"Yeah but we should get home its about to Pour with snow" Butch said looking out of the front passenger seat.

"I hope we have tomorrow off aswell!" Buttercup spoke.

"Me too!" Everyone sighed windgily.


	25. january 25th 2012

chap 25

jan 25

Tuesday

Lesson: No school again!

The PPGZ and RRBZ were enjoying yet another day off from school when Ken had a Brilliant idea.

"How about we go on holiday?" Ken suggested.

"Huh? holiday?" Professor and the ruffs and puffs asked confused.

"you know, to get away for a couple of days" Poochi said happily.

"Well i guess we could" Pro. said a little happier.

"YAY!" The ruffs and puffs and Ken and Poochi exclaimed loudly.

"But where shall we go?" The pro. asked.

"How about-" Butch started.

"AMERICA!" Becky shouted before Butch could answer.

"America?" Blossom asked confused.

"Yeah its warm there and thats were my sis and Bunny and Bell are with the boys Ben,Bliss and Blake" Becky smiled.

"Well i suppose we..." The Professor started.

"YAY!" Loud cheers came from them all.

5 hours later

The PPGZ and RRBZ were on their plane but unfortunately The Professor, Ken and Poochi had to stay behind for an experiment. "Oh god oh god oh god!" Blossom repeated.

"Whats up Momo-chan" He smirked.

"Wow its been time since someone called me that, im fine though" Blossom smiled a shocked face on.

They landed in America a while later.

As they got off the plane Becky called Berlinda, her twin sister on her compact.

"Hey Bellin guess where we are?" Becky smiled looking terribly excited.

"I dont know Beck" Only Berlinda called Becky Beck.

"In America!" Bubbles squeeled beside Becky.

"Dont joke guys!" Bell sqeeled coming into view.

"We aint, were here with the boys on our way to your house uh mansion now" Buttercup and Blossom said cheerfully.

"Omg hurry up i cant wait to see you guys" Bunny smiled.

"Nearly there"Bricks voice was heard behind the ppgz.

The PPGZ and RRBZ have just pulled up at the other PPGZ and RRBZ'S big masion.

When Bell, Bliss, Bunny, Blake and Berlinda and Ben came running out to meet them.

They said 'hello''s and 'i missed you''s and stuff and they came in and sat down.

"So how have you been guys?" Blake asked.

"Good, wait no, Great! Everything is great back at home" Blossom was very excited to see them.

"yeah and not much evil too" Boomer added.

"Yeah about that" Ben frowned.

"whats wrong"Bubbles asked.

"its Him" Bliss replied.

"who?" Brandon asked.

"Him, you know Evil Him, take over the world Him, Him you thought you defeated, well he's back!" Bunny frowned.

"Oh No!" They all said together.

"So guys you really shouldnt stay here, Townsville needs protection" Blake said meaningfully.

"Yeah guys we really should go" Blossom sighed sadly.

They stayed for a few more hours then went back to get on the next plane back to Townsville.

4 hours later

They were back in Townsville and in the Professors lab. Brick and Butch were pacing around the room deep in thought while Boomer and Brandon were trying to find the Professor.

"Hmm" Becky thought.

"What are you thinking about Becksy?" Bubbles smiled sadly.

Everyone turned to Becky.

"Oh nothing, I'll be right back"The look of scaredness was plastered on her face as she raced out of the Lab.

"Whats wrong with her" Bubbles sobbed quietly.

All of a sudden Boomer and Brandon rushed into the room with Professor at their side.

"I know everything guys i... wheres Becky?" Professor asked.

"She just left, she said she would be back soon" Brick said.

Becky's POV

I cant believe Hims Back. He killed my father and i will never forget it.

I want to kill him i..

Normal pov

"Well well well who have we got here?" A noticeable voice came from above Becky.

"Him!" She cried.

"Thats me, hows your mother, oh yes, ran away with your younger sister for your protection from ME didnt she" Him laughed aloud.

"What?" Becky asked confused.

"you dont know do you?" Him floated closer.

"Stay away from me, you killed my father remember i will kill you for that" Becky screamed then Transformed.

BURNING BECKY

At the lab

"Look" Buttercup pointed to a machine.

"Becky's Transformation signal" Butch exclaimed angrily.

"Is she in trouble?" Boomer asked.

"Lets see shall we?" Professor said .

He turned on a screen and Becky was there with Him.

"What is Him doing here already?" Brandon asked now very worried for his little sis.

"He must have sensed her z rays" Professor said.

"BLACK and white Z rays" Brick added.

"What!" Brandon shouted.

"We know she's a half breed Professor" Butch said with his arms crossed, he obviously wasnt happy with his girlfriend being a halfy.

With Becky

"Hmm you want to fight well then i will fight!" Hims voice turned from normal to frightening.

Becky threw one of her best Fire ball shots at her.

"Oh really now?" Him smirked.

He opened his hand and the fire ball back at her.

she was too late, she turned around and the fire ball burned her back, the PPGZ dress and jacket covering her back was burned staight off her back and scared her skin making it bruised and bleeding.

"Aahhhhh!" She screamed in pain but refused to give up.

"I will kill you and then kill your mother and sister along with" Him shouted along with an evil laugh.

With the others.

"Someone needs to get in there and help her" Professor shouted.

All of the team transformed and rushed out of the window towards Beckys location.

Brick looked over to Butch who was nearly throwing a thunder storm, the look on his face said 'KILL' but all they had to do now was save Becky from being killed.

They got to their location and started fighting Him.

"Becky over here" Becky heard a voice and saw Brandon calling her.

she floated unsteadily over to him.

"Whats up?" She screeched in pain.

"whats up? your Back is nearly Burned off, Beck you coulda been killed!" Brandon scolded.

"Im sorry Bran But he's going to kill mother, and Noel, i couldnt control my temper" She frowned.

"Yeah right, he's already killed our demon father, now he wants to kill our mother, he will not get away with this!" Brandon shouted.

"Turbo spin!" Buttercup swung her hammer.

"I'll be back for her!" Him pointed to Becky before disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Brick asked.

At the hospital.

A while Later Becky was driven to the hospital and they were now in the waiting room.

Bubbles and Blossom were crying hysterically and Buttercup and Brandon were close to tears. While Butch was pacing around the room with a look of frustration and worriedness on his face.

Brick on the other hand had gone to get Beckys favourite teddy from the lab.

"See ya Professor We promise Becky is gonna be ok" Brick smiled a fake smile and then left.

Brick looked at the teddy, it was a tiger and it had Bright yellow eyes and Fluffy ears.

When he got back to the hospital, Butch was still pacing the room and Brandon was being given millions of hugs by the crying ppg's.

Butch looked at the teddy and smiled.

"So this is Seira?" He smiled and Brick handed him The toy tiger called Seira.

Butch held it tight and felt tears come to his eyes, but Brick beet him too it. they both shared a brotherly hug with Seira close to Butch's heart.

Just then a nurse came in the room and everyone flew up to her in a rush.

"Where is she is she ok?" Brandon demanded while Buttercup nodded.

The nurse smiled and went into a hallway.

"Come with me and find out" She said cheerfully.

Bubbles and Blossom looked to eachother and nodded, they all followed the nurse.

She led them down a few halls to a medium sized room with about three people in it, one of those people were Becky!

"BECKY!" Everyone ran up to her and tried to hug her without hurting her back.

"Dont worry guys it only stings a bit now that i had some operation and some cream" She smiled.

"Yes she had a very special operation and after a few days the pain will go, but it will come back every now and then" The nurse smiled.

"And you are free to go whenever you want" She added before walking out of the room.

Butch handed Becky the teddy and kissed her.

"Seira!" She said happily hugging the teddy.

"We thought it might make you feel better so i went and fetched it" Brick smiled.

"Thanks guys, can we go home now?" She sighed.

"Of course we can!" Buttercup Bubbled and Blossom exclaimed.


	26. Im sorry!

hey guys sorry to all those that like my story, but im not going to finish it. I would like you guys to volounteer if you would like to have this story and finish it for me, make it a good one please, anyways ask me if u can and i promise to get back to you as early as possible.


End file.
